The Brightest of Valentine's
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: For Takara Phoenix's Valentine's Day contest. Contains Lime, not Lemon -sadly-. A story of how a son of Hades and a son of Jupiter be charmed by their chosen mates: Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez. Surely this year's Valentine's Day is going to go uneventful...right? Pairings are listed inside.


**This is for the Nicercy contest that Takara Phoenix started. I can already hear the millions of keys tapping away by the other contestants who wishes to make their own Nicercy fanfic too. XD so, enjoy this sappy romance of our favorite Ghost King and his little Sea Prince.**

**Kuro: You **_**do**_** realize this might be the last fanfic you make for 2015, right?**

**Me: Don't remind me T_T**

**Mii-kun: In case you are all wondering, Lu-chan has to use up her time on 2015 on studies so, she doesn't have much time to type away on her stories.**

**Me: OTL Blame the damn SPM for that…**

**Kuro: It could be worse.**

**Me: == Don't jinx it!**

**Mii-kun: Um…Any more words for the readers?**

**Me: Ah yes! For the couples everywhere, please enjoy this early (Very early, I must tell you) Valentine's Day fanfic and be sure to enjoy the loving holiday of what Aphrodite and Eros are popular for XD ****–****AndbecarefulfortheevilplansthatgoddessoflovehasplanningwhenV-Dayishere-. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**Kuro: Lu-chan does not own PJatO.**

**Mii-kun: They belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Main Pairings: Nicercy****–****duh-, Jason x Leo**

**Side Pairings: Reyna x Annabeth, Will x Jake, Frank x Hazel.**

**Adjustments: In this fanfic, Nico never got to confess to Percy like in the book.**

* * *

"-And did you see the way he burst into flames when he got really happy at the time that I-"

"For the love of Hades, Jason, go court him already!"

Nico growls a bit after the torturing _hours_ of Jason talking about a certain firebug whose name is known as a meaning of the word lion. Normally, Nico wouldn't interrupt Jason's fantasy but Leo has been waiting _obviously_ for Jason to ask him out for the past _months_.

"You're one to talk, Mr. I-Love-Jackson."

"That because I _know_ I got no chance with you-know-who." Nico grumbles. "_You_, however, have a chance. Just ask Leo to go on a date with you for tomorrow!"

The two boys are hanging out in the lake of their beloved Camp Half-Blood. The Second Giant war is over and the demigods have been busy for one of the most well-known holiday for the land of the living that's coming up tomorrow.

Valentine's Day

Yes, the day couples can rejoice. The day cities are covered in decorations of red hearts and large 'I Love You' posters. The day Aphrodite can spread loads of love and (dangerous) ideas into the mortal's love life like a busy(-body) bee.

And the day Nico ends up reminded that he'll die old and alone, always pining for a certain, cute-ass demigod who's truly the most oblivious person Nico has ever meet yet.

Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and hero of Camp Half-Blood. The Sea Prince.

Why did he fall for a guy who can never be his, only Aphrodite knows the answer. He could've easily get someone else, thanks to his growth spurt that had him be half a head taller than Jackson, the training he did to keep himself fit and –after much complaining from his father about getting more social- the generous dose of being more friendly (as friendly as an emo-like guy can be) after spending more time with his friends. And, thanks to the mother hen Will and a comforting Jake, he finally got out of his coffin and admit to himself and everyone else that he's gay.

Which nearly broke his ears because of the squeals he got from a few Aphrodite girls when news got spread.

All in all, everyone pretty much befriended him more and more. Even Percy.

Which kinda sucks, considering the fact that he's too hard to avoid from.

"I can't just walk up to Leo and say 'Hey, Leo, will you go out with me and be my valentine?'! I might as well tie him to my bed and spend the whole day ravaging him!"

"Save your fantasies inside your head, will you? I still have that talk you gave me about how you'll give Leo the best sex he'll have. In _detail_." Nico try to resist shuddering at the memory of the thought about how Jason will take Leo back to the Zeus cabin, strip their clothes off and doing things that shows just what Jason inherited from his father, the perverted King of Gods himself. Jason lets a smirk play on his lips.

"Yeah? Tell that to the time you told me _your_ fantasies. I can't imagine the fact that Poseidon would allow standing by and watching his son be ravaged on a beach by the son of his older brother."

"Screw you." Nico growls and looks away, a blush dusting his cheeks again.

"So, planning to ask Percy on a Valentines date?"

Nico gives the son of Jupiter a Hades-like glare but with his blush growing ever-so-redder, Jason only grins cheekily at the slightly embarrassed glare.

"_No._ Definitely not. Look, I find Percy…nice."

"Attractively sexy."

"And he does has his charms."

"His prick-teasing ass."

"But I don't have a flying chance!"

"Translation: I don't have the guts to walk to Jackson, throw him over my shoulders and bring him to my cabin for a mating ritual."

"DAMN IT, JASON, STOP TURNING EVERYTHING I SAID INTO-"

"Nico?"

The death boy pales at the sound of a _very_ familiar voice behind him. His posture tense and he notices Jason's eyes widening at the sight of the person behind Nico. Nico turns around slowly and he takes a deep breath, the look he's seeing shows that he's been caught red-handed. Everyone has always known Nico is gay but no one except Jason, Reyna, Couch Hedge and Piper (having her mom being the Goddess of Love after all) knew he's in love with Percy Jackson.

And now another person has been added to the list.

"Annabeth!"

The daughter of Athena crosses her arms against her chest. Aside from the arching of her brow, her face is unreadable. Percy was the one who broke up with Annabeth and though the child of Athena was a bit surprise, she was okay with the break up. Why, no one knows but Nico has been making sure that Annabeth _never_ hear a word about him having a crush on her ex just in case the girl has lingering feelings for the son of Poseidon. But seeing as how she knows now, it's pretty much futile to hide any longer.

"So…you're in love with Percy?"

Nico almost wish his shadows can bring him out of this situation but he has to stand his ground. He isn't the kid who ran away just because of something as simple as a question.

But that doesn't mean he has to give the answer that could potentially hurt her.

So he ends up staring at the ground, unable to lie about something from a daughter of Athena. They're as attracted to information as bees with nectars. It's pretty obvious that he loves the Sea Prince unconditionally to the eyes of the wisdom children.

Annabeth lets out a sigh and places a hand on her forehead. "You. Are. Oblivious."

Nico whips his head up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Annabeth crosses her arms against her chest. "You and Percy are more oblivious than Jason and Leo!"

"Hey!" Jason narrows his eyes a bit at the female blonde. Nico rolls his eyes.

"And what am I oblivious about exactly?"

"About how Percy feels about you, of course!"

Nico, doubting that statement, narrows his eyes at the blonde. "I am _not_ oblivious about it!"

"Yes, you are! Think about it! Percy has been trying to spend time with you, trying to get you to join him on a date!"

"On a _hangout_ as _friends_! He's only trying to make up for all those times he's neglected me as well as his other friends like Calypso!"

Jason flinches at the name of the same girl who Leo had brought back with him to camp. To see her riding Festus with his beloved, her arms around the fire maker…

Nico doesn't even need to see Jason to know that the son of Jupiter is emitting electrical charges at the tip of his fingers.

"You don't get it, Nic-"

"No! _You_ don't get it!" Nico growls the words out of his mouth, his eyes darkening. He didn't know why but he was irritated that Annabeth would say _he_ doesn't get the fact that Percy liking him is true. It isn't and it never will. "_You_-" He points at Annabeth, anger controlling his words as adrenaline rushes in his blood. "-never have to face rejection! _You_ have a chance with him! He accepted you, loved you and cherished you! Something I will _never_ obtain!" The atmosphere slowly turns dark and the shadows swirl a bit, hearing their master's discomfort. "And you know what? That _hurts_! Not because he does those things to you and not me, no! It's because of how _giving_ he is! He puts his love ones above himself and though that trait of him is, annoyingly, one of the things that made him Percy, _no one_ seems to ever do those things to _him_!"

The striking truth stabs into the minds of Jason and Annabeth, a face of guilt appearing on their faces.

"He may have his mom. He may have a family. And he may have something we _all_ don't but that doesn't mean he's more fortunate than we are! In fact, _that's _what makes him as unfortunate as we are! He faced the death of his friends, he nearly lost his only family and he would have to face more of those tragedies soon enough!" Nico knows he's ranting, slowly getting off topic but remembering how Percy felt at the loss of his friends dying before him…It reminded Nico how _he_ felt at the loss of his sister.

People think that, by having no family, it would hurt. It truly would. But the feeling of having someone by your side, only to have them swipe away…it hurts more than anything Nico ever felt in his life.

He lost the mother he never knew, thanks to the fact his father wipe his memory. He lost the only family he ever had, his sister, the girl who he knew all his remaining childhood. His heart was nearly ripped out of his ribcage when he only heard the news of his sister's death.

He couldn't image how Percy felt at _seeing_ his own friends and family, whom he had been so close to, die in front of his very eyes.

"I know him more than you think…" Nico's eyes soften and he looks at the lake, reminded of the sea-colored eyes of his smiling, stupid but lovable demigod. "He wants to be loved. To be cherished. To have someone who will help guide him through. And, to him, _I'm_ not that person!"

Annabeth reaches out for Nico. "You don't know that-"

"I know perfectly well how Jackson feels about me and that's, at most, _just_ friends!" He lets out a grunt of annoyance and walks past Annabeth. "And that's all I'll ever be to him! Now stop saying as if you know how he feels about me and leave me alone!"

The son of Hades left the area with harsh footsteps, the grasses surrounding his footprints slowly dies away, reflecting the heartbroken feeling of Nico di Angelo. His mood has soured by the nosy daughter of Athena, the persistence of his friends telling him to confess and most of all…

He's mad at himself. For still being the coward he is when he was that little Myth-o-magic kid he once was.

By the time the aura of darkness disappears from the lake to follow its master, Annabeth turns to the lake, the water glimmering brilliantly. "You can come out now, Seaweed Brain."

The water shifts. A ripple appear on the liquid. Soon, a figure rises from the water, starting with a mop of black hair and a tan skin. A pair of eyes open, revealing a pair of tear-coated, sea-green eyes. With the body of a swimmer and a loving smile that's directed to the patches of dead grass, no one could ever capture a beauty as lovely as Percy Jackson.

"So? Still not believing my theory, Perce?" Annabeth asks, smirking at the sight of Percy stepping onto land, not averting his gaze from the same sight.

"No, I believe you…" Percy lets out a teary laugh and wipes the tears in his eyes. "I just…never expected Nico to say all those sweet things…"

"Those are just the innocent parts." Jason lets out a chuckle and smiles at the son of Poseidon. He never told Nico's secret, which would be breaking a promise. Annabeth, however, had made a theory and, knowing Jason is close to the child of Hades, she convinced him to have Nico hang around the lake Percy was hiding in until Annabeth arrive.

Phase 1: Completed.

Now to move to phase 2…

_~The Next Day, Valentine's Day~_

"Nico."

The boy under him groans, feeling the weight on his lower region. Percy blushes dark red when he can feel a noticeable bulge rubbing against his ass.

"N-Nico, come on. Stop playing around."

"Mm…Preparing…Zzz…" Nico mumbles, his fingers absent-mindedly rubbing against his skin. Percy lets out a low moan and looks down at the sleeping son of Hades. Reyna had told Percy that Nico sleeps like the dead but he didn't know she said it as an understatement!

"Nico, get up or I swear, I'll kick your ass and have the Stoll brothers plow mine!"

Even though it's an empty threat, that got Nico to open his eyes wide with slight horror in his dark orbs.

"I'm up, I'm up! I'm-" He gawks at the sight on his lap. Percy is smiling down at him, straddling his waist and cocking his head a bit to the right in the cutest way possible. But that wasn't what got Nico's jaws to fall.

No. It's what the Sea Prince is _wearing_ that got it to fall. A beautiful, slightly frilled blue dress hangs onto the curves of his beloved, the skirt of it containing little ruffles and reaching barely the mid-thighs. A cute, black bow is on the chest of the dress and the shoulder-length sleeves are as black as the leggings he's wearing. And best of all, under the skirt, Nico has to suppress the sudden rush in his nose. He had expected blue underwear or at least something decent under the teasing clothing. But it isn't.

Instead, under the skirt, there's only a lacy, dark pink G-string, the edges frilled in black lace.

If Nico didn't have a boner from his wet dream of plowing a secretary Percy over his own desk, he certainly would have at this beautiful, seductive sight in front of him.

Realizing he's been staring a bit too long, Nico snaps out of his trance and tries to look at the innocent face of Percy Jackson (and really, how could _anyone_ resist the temptations to plow this son of a God into a smothering mess of cum and sweat with his face like that?)

"Um…Good…morning?" Nico half-greets, trying hard to tear his gaze away from the luscious lips as they curl upwards in a beautiful smile.

"Morning, Nikki!" Nico could've sworn his cheeks would burst into flames like Leo did when he saw Jason stripping out of his sweaty shirt.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asks, trying to keep his voice even and unfazed.

Unfortunately, he hitched a breath when Percy lifts his skirt a bit to examine the clothing, revealing more of that seductively offending undergarment.

"Well, it's Valentine's Day. We decided to spice things up on this holiday."

Nico raises a brow. "What do you mean?"

Percy blushes a bit and releases his skirt. "Um…You see…All the females-plus Leo and I-" Percy clears his throat and squirms a bit, making Nico bite his lower lip to prevent groaning. "Decided to wear dresses with a bow that symbolizes a color for the person we like. So…" Percy shows his black bow to the son of Hades, letting the information process itself into Nico's brain.

Percy can already hear the gears in Nico's head turning just by looking at Nico's face. Those lips open and close a few times, the words barely coming out. Just when Percy thought Nico must be stuck, the younger male asks hoarsely.

"W-Why me?" Percy detects the hesitation in Nico's eyes, feeling nervous hands gripping onto the nice-shaped hips. "I'm pretty sure I treated you like crap since the war."

"It's because you treated me in a way that got me to love you."

Nico raises a confused brow. "I didn't know you're a masochist."

"No, no, no!" Percy lets out a small, embarrassed shriek, swatting him a bit on the arm to earn a small, amused glint in Nico's eyes. "I didn't mean that!"

"So you're _not_ a masochist?"

"Can we put this conversation aside first?" Even though Percy pouts (that got Nico to think it's cute), the blush visible on those cheeks made Nico almost grin. Keyword: Almost.

"Alright, then what _do_ you mean?"

Percy takes a deep breath before exhaling, ready to confess. "I overheard what you said at the lake."

That got Nico turn paler than his current paleness. "You…How much?"

"Everything."

Nico can feel something as heavy as a stone slamming down on his stomach as well as feel his soul draining down to the Underworld. He reaches out slowly, trying to get to a shadow. Maybe if he just-

"And you're wrong."

"W-What?"

"You're wrong about Annabeth not knowing how I feel…I…told her the reason why I want to break up with her is because I have been working out my feelings. When I was in the River Styx, I saw Annabeth…I thought, for sure, that she was someone I love…But…when I lost my memory and saw you…it…triggered something inside me. I remembered Annabeth's name but when I look at you, there was something between us that couldn't be ignored…Like we have unfinished business. I still thought Annabeth is someone I love. And when I saw her, I was right. But not in a way I thought. The more I spend time with Annabeth, the more…family-like our relationship feel. And when I heard you got kidnapped by those giant twins, I never felt so afraid in my life. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I guess I started to realize my attraction for you there.

And when Annabeth and I fall into the pit to Tartarus, my last thought before I thought we would be dead wasn't about how I'm glad I'm in Annie's arms or how I'm glad we'll die together…It was how I'm glad you're safe and also a bit angry at myself at how I should have told you my real feelings…And throughout the time in Tarturus, I kept moving on, trying to find a way to get out of there with Annabeth. I wanted to get out of Tarturus to see you again but even if I didn't, I at least want Annabeth or…Bob…"

The name of the Titan who was sacrificed himself to help Percy and Annabeth escape made Percy stop his words. Nico grips his hand to give him a reassuring squeeze, letting him know that it was Bob's choice and Percy couldn't have change what happen even if he stayed behind. Percy lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes, trying to not think about the possibility of Bob facing Tarturus himself…

"O-Or Bob to…tell you how I feel…" Percy opens his eyes halfway, his eyes glassy with tears. "So when we got out of there and I saw you…I want to try my best to get close to you…Even though you pushed me away, I still want to spend time with you, to learn more about you before I do anything rational.

I didn't how you feel about me though…It was hard to know how you feel about me. Even when I saw you alive and well after the war, I had to resist the urge to hug you and tell you how happy I was in seeing you alive and breathing. I want to tell you so badly…after I broke up with Annabeth, I went to see you…But when I saw you with Will-"

"You thought I like him…"

The son of Poseidon nods and a small blush creeps to his cheeks. "It was stupid on my part, seeing as how Jake and Will pretty much suck each other's face off like no tomorrow." He chuckles a little and smiles a bit. "I'm glad that I'm wrong though…I asked Annie for some advice and what better way for a child of Athena to make a love plan than Valentine's Day? So…what I'm saying is, before anyone tries to take you away, I…um…" Percy scratches the back of his head, looking down. "I…um…how do I put this…" He lets out a small, silent sigh before he stares at Nico face to face. "I guess…saying 'I love you' wouldn't be enough to say how much I feel about you…"

Percy lets out a yelp as he's been flipped onto his back, being pinned down by Nico himself…

Who is only wearing a black, skull-patterned boxers.

"N-Nico-Mm!" Percy blushes brightly when a pair of lips crushes against his, making his head dizzy and light-headed. He moves one hand to grip onto the black locks on the taller male's head with the other hand around his torso. Nico lets out a pleased growl at the tugging feeling on his head and pulls back a bit, a hungry yet loving glint apparent in his eyes.

"I love you." Nico confesses with his heart slamming against his ribcage and a bunch of skeleton butterflies flying around in his stomach, his mind only focusing on showering this little Sea Prince with all the love he can muster. "I love you. I adore you. I am head over heels crazy about you. I don't care if the world ends or how a bunch of demigods are gonna come in here with cameras or even if Poseidon comes in here and tries to drown me in saltwater because, for the love of all things perfect, I love you with all my heart and more!"

Nico didn't know what came over him. The words spewing out of his mouth is so unlike him, so out of character of him. But he wouldn't deny those words. For, even if it's little, they manage to reflect just how much the Ghost King feels for the prince below him.

And apparently, Percy got the message, judging by the blush coating his cheeks and across his nose as well as the shy, loving smile his lips have form.

"I love you…more than my heart can ever show."

Nico chuckles lightly and presses his forehead against his, smiling for the first time since forever. Percy can only respond to his smile with a bigger blush and the feeling of his legs melting at the sight of a smile more beautiful than a naked Aphrodite.

"Now, what were you saying about being a masochist?"

The mischievous smile on Nico face is pretty hot but the sadistic glint in those black eyes made Percy wish he won't be wearing something as tight as a g-string around a horny Nico ever again.

_~With Jason and Leo~_

Jason has never seen anything more beautiful and sexy than his firebug wearing something that compliments his Spanish roots nor did he expect to when he enters his cabin.

Leo stands there in the middle of the room with the tip of his ears bursting into flames, again, in a red flamenco dress, the hem of the elegant dress reaching till the mid-thigh with a bow the color of yellow tied at the bodice of his dress. How did Leo manage to walk in red stiletto heels, he has no clue but Jupiter be damned if Leo doesn't look good in those fishnet leggings.

"Why-"

"Don't. Ask." The flames on his ears grow slightly larger, a large blush coursing over his nose. Jason chuckles nervously.

"Here, let me get that." He walks over to Leo, reaching out to put out the flames by patting them as lightly as possible before covering his ears. He blushes lightly when he realizes the soft, brown locks brushing against his fingers and the feel of the boy's skin against his being real instead of fantasies. He slowly moves his blue eyes to face those chocolate brown eyes, enchanted by the way they sparkle with the kind of light that only Leo could possess…A light that flames would emit…

If Leo would accept being his…

"Ah!"

Jason's eyes widen with surprise when the Spanish boy steps back a bit, blushing brightly. Seeing the little electrical spark in his fingertips, Jason pales a bit and he looks at Leo.

"Sorry! I didn't know I was releasing electricity!" Jason steps forward again, angling his head to take a look at where his sparks could've hit. "Are you hurt?"

"N-No…but…" Leo blushes lightly and clears his throat, squirming a bit. "You…did…struck a nerve there, Sparky."

Jason raises a brow but before he can ask, he blinks at the feeling of something brushing against one of his legs. He looks down and starts to wonder what the sudden bulge against the dress is-

…Oh.

_Oh_!

"Crap! Sorry, man…I didn't even know I could do that…"

"I-Its fine."

Jason examines his fingers before trailing slowly to the still well-dressed male. Somehow, Leo doesn't seem all that fine about that little nerve struck. In fact, Jason might have hit a nerve that made Leo's cheeks turn red. "So…What are you doing here during Valentine's Day? Shouldn't you be with…you know."

Leo raises a brow. "Um...with who?"

Jason has to bit his tongue to prevent himself from insulting that immortal princess. "Calypso."

Jason can still remember that day oh-so-clearly. Flying in the sky with the roar of the greatest dragon ever built was Festus, riding through the sky with the remaining metal on its body glittering with a golden light. Mounted on the dragon was the boy who everyone had thought was dead, the boy who made Jason's heart leapt with joy and relief, the boy who stole the son of Jupiter's heart...

With the girl who stole the _boy's_ affection, her arms wrapped around the Latino's torso as they decend to the ground with happiness glowing alight on their faces.

Jason's heart has never recover so well from the scene. He started to avoid Leo whenever Calypso is around, isolated himself in his cabin for a few days until Piper dragged him out (along with a bit of charmspeaking) and worst of all, he began spending more time in Camp Jupiter rather than Camp Half-Blood.

So to see Leo here, in his cabin, dressed in that on Valentine's Day, it brought great confusion for the boy in wonder.

Leo frowns at Jason's answer. "What about her?"

Jason looks taken back at first but he quickly recover and say as serious as possible without letting his pain be shown. "You know what I mean. Calypso is your girlfriend and you should be spending time with her instead of being with me on Valentine's Day. And you should get change before she sees you like that. I'll lend you some of my clothes."

Jason reaches out to the clothes he kept in the drawers but a Hispanic skinned hand grabs his wrist. The blond turns to the Latino, Leo's head hanging low enough for his bangs to cover his eyes. Jason turns to Leo fully and places a comforting on the silent boy's shoulder.

"Leo?"

"...my girlfriend..."

"What?"

"Calypso isn't my girlfriend." Leo looks at the side a bit, his eyes a bit distant. "She was the first girl who took notice of me but I don't feel...close with her that way. When I saw her again and we kissed, I felt...nothing. There wasn't any spark, no magic. Just...a kiss. A normal, plain kiss that didn't mean anything to the both of us. I promise Calypso to save her from being stranded and that was it. She should be living in New Rome by now, trying to get the hang of living like a teenage girl. She's like a sister to me and as far as I know, she's dating a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh..." Leo looks at Jason in the eyes, his brown orbs sad and in near tears.

"Have you...Have you always thought I like Calypso?" Leo bites his lower lip, preventing himself from crying. "I...I guess the thought of me being gay seems far-fetched...But...now that you know, do you find me...disgusting?"

"No!" Leo jumps back a bit but the son of Jupiter wraps his arms around Leo, pulling him close with an urgent look in his blue eyes. "No! Never! Leo, you are, and always will be, amazing to me. I never have, and never will, find you disgusting." Jason buries his face into the beautiful skin of his firebug's neck. "Don't ever think that way..."

"B-But...you have been avoiding me a lot more after the war...I must have done something worse than that pie prank when we were in the Argo II..."

Jason nearly wince from the statement of that. He moves his head back and grabs Leo by the chin, making the brown-haired Latino stare at the American wonder boy. "I didn't avoid you because you did something wrong...The reason I have been away a lot more is...bacause..." Jason bites the inside of his cheek a bit and his blush slowly grows. Leo's eyes start to twinkle with curiosity, making it a bit more harder for Jason to confess. "I...um..."

"You what?"

Leo leans his face closer to Jason, their breath almost mixing. The demigod of thunder couldn't help the electrical shiver going up and down his spine, his hormones raging on and his desire to take this teasing Spanish boy into his arms and claim him right on his cabin's bed.

"I...love..."

Jason's words slowly trails off and before he utters the last word, he couldn't hold back anymore. He grabs the back of the perfectly brown-haired head and slams those beautiful lips against his scarred one, surprising the fire-wielder from the force of the heated passion.

Leo grabs onto Jason's shirt, feeling the muscles of Jason's arms tightening around him as if Jason fears Leo would run away the moment they relax. Leo didn't plan to.

The Spanish demigod lets out a low moan, closing his eyes and kissing back into the loving action.

The duo lands on the bed and when Jason manage to pull the dress down to reveal Leo's lean torso, the son of Jupiter hesitates and looks at the smiling face of his firebug. Sensing Jason's nervousness, Leo raises his head to touch his forehead against his crush's, stroking his cheek with his thumb caressing the scar on Jason's lips.

"I love you too."

That was all the encouragement Jason needs

Neither of them left each other's side after that during Valentine's Day.

_~At The Bonfire~_

Annabeth can't stop grinning at what she sees first thing in the steamy night of the Valentine party the camp has made. Well, besides Reyna that is.

Surrounding the bonfire are singing, dancing demigods with their chosen couple. Will is laughing along with Jake, twirling around each other in a dance of fun, Calypso is chatting away about something with a beautiful girl who smiles and giggles a few times, agreeing with Calypso's opinion and Frank is clumsily trying to dance, making Hazel laugh joyously as she tries to teach Frank how to dance, not at all bothered by the clumsy steps.

But that wasn't the first thing she saw.

The first sight she laid her eyes on was the display of affection from Nico with Percy and Jason with Leo.

Leo is rambling on about the upgrades for Festus, his eyes twinkling with excitement on what amazing features he'll be able to put while the son of Jupiter smiles, listening with affection at the rambling he considers cute from the son of Hephaestus.

And finally, the most popular couple to be noticed.

Percy is snuggling up against the son of Hades, comfortable to be in his lap and arms with his own wrapped around the pale neck. His eyes are closed but the smile radiates pure joy, as if Percy is living in heaven or the world's greatest dream. But he isn't the happiest demigod in camp.

No. That would be the son of Hades.

The smile, so happy and full of love, is what make everyone realize just why the name 'di Angelo' is Nico's last name. Because his smile is the happiest anyone has ever seen, angelic like an angel. His dark orbs glimmer with a light as bright as the camp's flames when he places a soft kiss on Percy's forehead, something he had always wanted to do...besides claiming Percy and all his other fantasies.

All in all, Annabeth hadn't seen Nico happier than being with Percy and vice versa. Reyna walks towards her way and wraps an arm around the blonde's waist, kissing her on the temple.

"Looks like those two finally got things figured out."

Annabeth lets out a low laugh, smiling gently towards her lover. "Yeah but I still can't wait to see the look on Jason's and Nico's face when they find out Percy and Leo can get pregnant."

"No kidding." Reyna grins humourously. "Come on, we should leave them alone."

Annabeth nods in agreement before looking back at the two couple as well as the group. They have come so far from the war and in the end, saving the world was worth it...

Nico cradles Percy in his arms and with a loving tone in his voice, he whispers quietly against the now blushing boy.

"I love you, my Sea Prince."

Though Percy buries his face against the crook of Nico's neck, his smile against the skin and the words escaping his lips made Nico smile all the more bigger.

"_Ti amo, Il mio fantasma re*"_

This year's Valentine's day, the first one after the defeat of Gaia, is truly the brightest one of them all.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not making a happy ending for Piper but I just had to X-X**

**Kuro: And so begins the sappiest day of the year =w=**

**Mii-kun: Aw, come on, Kuro! You really are a sourpuss.**

**Kuro: Bah! =3=**

**Me: You can't blame him for being a sourpuss, Mii-kun. Don't you know about Kuro's first lo-**

**Kuro: AHH BAB BAB BAB! Nooooo explanation! =w= **

**Me: -.- Fine, fine. To the fellow fans of Nicercy, glad to see you all enjoy the romance between Nico and Percy! (or the ones who do, at least). And to the Jason x Leo -Idon'tknowtheirpairingnames- fans, I hope there's a lot of you cuz I'm pretty much surprised by the lack of fanfics of this pairing. Anyways, Happy Early Valentine's Day!**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: Please read and review! *Throws any flames into the Camph Half-Blood bonfire***

**_*Il mio fantasma re - My Ghost King in Italian. Not sure if its accurate but I used Google translate._**


End file.
